


"Experimental tea"

by Wizgays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stoned Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizgays/pseuds/Wizgays
Summary: Was it Earl Grey?Or perhaps something else?





	"Experimental tea"

Harry entered the living room, feeling exhausted and done with the day. He had been working on a strenuous Auror case and was longing for a warm bed. Draco was sitting on the couch. Or well, it was more a slouched, seemingly uncomfortable position. One Harry did not often find his partner in.

“Hey babe.” Harry said casually as he dumped his coat on the rack. Draco wore a pensive expression on his face; his eyes were pinched and his brows were furrowed.

“If you were born deaf, what language would you think in?” Draco asked quizzically. He kept his gaze on Harry, who appeared to be puzzled by Draco’s strange question.

“What? Why?” Harry asked him. He took his shoes off and joined Draco on the couch.

“There is no ‘why’ question to my problem. Think about it; it doesn’t make any sense.” Draco said to him. He shook his head in confusion before Harry placed an arm around him.

“I’m not sure what has gotten into your head, but-“ Harry’s eyes fell upon a teacup that rested on the arm of the couch, right next to Draco. A wave of realisation washed over him paired with a feeling of amusement that spread through his chest. Evidently Draco had grabbed Neville’s ‘experimental tea’, instead of the usual Earl Grey he liked. Harry took a deep breath in order to prevent himself from snickering.

“Draco, love,” He started and turned himself towards his partner. Draco’s eyelids hung a little lower than usual, and there was something contemplative about the look on his face.

“Do you remember what kind of tea you made?” Draco stared at him and frowned. He remained silent a little longer than expected, so Harry snapped his fingers in front of him. Draco blinked rapidly as he came back to reality, and focussed on Harry.

“Earl Grey?” He asked in an unsure tone. Harry smiled, a giggle tickling inside of him. It was adorable to see Draco so oblivious to his surroundings and actions in comparison to his usual wittiness.  
Harry leant over him and grabbed the empty teacup from the armrest. He brought the cold mug to his nose and sniffed.

“Does this smell like Earl Grey to you?” Harry brought the mug towards Draco’s nose. However, Draco leant forward at the same time Harry moved the mug in his direction, which caused Draco to bump his nose against the mug and yelp in surprise. Harry couldn’t help but to snort at the silly incident.

“I don’t think so?” Draco said hesitantly. He sighed in frustration and fell back into the couch.

“Do you remember the project Neville was working on at Herbatory Logistics?”  
Draco rubbed his eyes and eyed him exasperatedly.

“Stop querying me,” Draco growled. “Merlin, I don’t know what’s happening to me but if you want to do something useful instead of asking all these meaningless questions, it’d be nice if you could make me some food. I’m starving.” He moaned and stared sheepishly in front of him. Harry raised his brows, surprised by the blunt command. He placed the mug on the table and took hold of Draco’s hands.

“You’re as high as a kite.” Harry chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of Draco’s face.  
Draco stared blankly ahead, pondering Harry’s explanation.

“I am?” He responded weakly, and Harry could see the stress shaping his features. Draco straightened and turned to Harry.

“Is that- is that a bad thing?” Draco’s eyes went wide, giving him a childlike appearance.  
Harry shook his head.

“Not necessarily. It could be when you’ve still got a whole day ahead of you.” He stated.

Draco seemed to be relieved by Harry’s answer as a lazy smile spread over his face. Harry leant back in the couch too, and pulled Draco a little closer to him.

“Could you still make me something to eat, though?” Draco asked innocently, caressing Harry’s hand with his own.  
Harry sighed. 

“How could I refuse, my damsel in distress.” He rose from his seat, eyed Draco knowingly, and walked towards the kitchen.

“Something with pickles! I’m craving pickles.” Draco called out his last request.

Harry had no idea when or how their relationship had become this way, but he didn’t mind taking care of his spouse and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love for kristinabird, thanks for helping me realise this work!! ❤


End file.
